Total Drama Island! Remixed
by R.E. the un-Abridged 2
Summary: What if Total Drama Island was made up of 22 different teens? Same challenges, but totally different paths to victory? Find out here!


**TDI!Re-mixed! Welcome! This is basically Total Drama Island With all new characters, but the same challenges! These are all my OCS! **

**Look, I know I'm doing another TD at the moment, but when I'm waiting for people to vote, and review, I'll work on this. so this is my second priority..**

**Blah blah blah, Chris is the same, Chef is the same, Challenge order is the same, But EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT. I hope you like! (This'll be in a different format, and it'll be a little different comedy wise. The show is also owned by a 16 year old couple, so watch out..**

* * *

(some of the beginning is from the beginning of TDI)

Chris: Welcome my viewing audience, to Total Drama Island! We are live from camp Wawanakwa, which is located somewhere in Maskoka Ontario! I'm your wonderful, dashing, amazing, awe bring- OW! *apples are chucked at him* (A/N: Chris has a special connection to apples..) Today we have 22 Teens from across America, and some parts of isolated Canada, joining us today! Meet my co-host Chef!

*camera points to a man wearing an apron. He waves his spatula at the viewers*

Chris: Okay okay, point the camera back at me now! They all signed up to stay at this crap loaded summer camp for 8 weeks. They'll have to endure some grueling challenges, then be voted off by their fellow peers. Every three days, each team will win or loose a challenge, then the loosing team will vote off one of their team mates, that will be sent down the dock of shame, get on the boat of loosers, and they'll leave camp. Forever. It's all decided at the campfire ceremony. *camera points to a crummy fire pit, with logs around it.* Each time, every player but one will receive a marshmallow. That player will be sent away forever. At the end of this all, one will be left standing. They will be rewarded with 100,000 dollars, and get some terrible tabloid fame.

Chris: To survive, thet'll have to endure Grizzlys, me, horrible comp food,

huge maggot on a plate: hey now

Chris: The challenges, and, each other. Every moment will be caught by one of the 100's of cameras, placed, quite poorly in my opinion, all over camp. *shows a camera taping the outdoors of the cabin, being held on by one cord, dangling a foot down.* Who will die from- er.. crumble from all of the pressure? who will suceed by stomping on everyone else's ego? Find out now, on Total, Drama, Island! *you hear a choir singing 'ahhhhhh' all nicely and such*

~~COMMERCIAL BREAK~~

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We kinda told them that they would be staying at a five star hotel, so if they seem a little pissy, then you know why. he heh..

*First boat drives by and drops off the first camper*

Sable: *wearing a pink tank top with light brown skinny capris. Brown shoes to match, and blonde hair with brown eyes*OMG Chris! It's so great to be here! *Hugs him*

Chris: O-Okay! watch the hair!

Sable: Can I touch it? *Tries to pet hair*

Chris: *Hisses* No touchy the merchandise!

Sable: *takes things over to the other end of the dock*

*Next boat drops off a contestant*

Chris: Hey Caio, what's going on? Nice to have you here at camp Wawanakwa!

Caio: F**k you.. McLean... I was excited about the hotel. *Is wearing baggy Black jeans, Black DCS, and a grey shirt. Sushi hair that is black*

Chirs: Well, this is all your getting. Go. *points to Sable and her luggage*

Caio: Fine. I'll get you McLame. Mark my word. *tosses an apple behind him and hits Chris in the head*

Chris: My beautiful eye!

Sable: Why are you so tan?

Caio: I was just in Australia.

Sable: Oh cool!

*Boat drops off 3rd contestant*

Kenzi: HI CHRIS! OMG! Yay! *fangirl squeal*

Chris: Hi there Kenzi.. *Takes one step back cautiously*

Kenzi: *is wearing a purple Fruits Basket shirt with Yuki on it and some weird language on it (japanese) Black skinny jeans, and Purple flats. She had brown hair down to her middle triceps. And she had black aviators on her head* did you guys get my crazy pills that I sent? *tilts her head*

Chris: Shoot.. uh.. I hope so for our- I mean YOUR sake! *Nervous*

Kenzi: *eye twitch*

Chris:INTERN! GO GET THE CRAZY PILLS NOW!BOOK IT MAN AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! *intern nodds and runs off*

Kenzi: Okay great! *walks over to the others* Hey there!

Sable: Omg you watch Fruits Basket too? Omg! We are going to get along so well! I'm Sable.

Caio: Stay away from me until your drugged up.

Kenzi: Okay nice to meet you Sable.. and.. uh..

Caio: Mr. Fuzzy

Kenzi: Mr. Fuzzy! I love your name! *she hugs him*

Caio: get away from me.. Please?

Kenzi: Okay! *Jumps back* Ooh look another contestant!

*boat drops camper #4 off*

Chris: and it looks like... Zaidee! Welcome to the island!

Zaidee. *Drops things* Wha? Hey! I- you- *is wearing a pink and black striped tank top, with a black sweatshirt over it. Grey skinny jeans, and Black and pink DCs. Has red hair down to her shoulders*

Chris: yeah yeah, it's not a hotel, blah blah..

Zaidee: aww COME ON.. Get real Chris, I'm not staying here.

Chris: one, your ride just left, and 2. I have your legal contract.

Zaidee: Damn contract! *walks over to the others. *is silent*

The other three: *suddenly feel awkward*

Kenzi: I think like 25 gay babies were born..

Caio: *chuckles softly*

*the 5th one left to die on the island is dropped off*

Chris: Hey! Uh.. Dylan? *puzzled look*

Dylan: Hi.. What ore you looking at? *has a spray tan. looks good, but his eyes are pale in the shape of sunglasses*

Zaidee: Oh look! A racoon arrives.. *sounds like she doesn't want to be here*

Dylan: *Is wearing a red shirt with a black heavy jacket. Orange hair, shaggy, and black tennis shoes and pants.* Raco- Oh shoot! *Grabs Chris's mirror and checks.* Shit... *takes out a book about World War II and sits away from everyone, covering his face., puts on glasses.*

Chris: Moving right along!

*boat drops off the 6th contestant. Boat speeds away quickly*

Chris: Hey Cassi! How're you doin'?

Cassi: I do great! *smiles for the people* I'm just happy to be here...? *confused*

Chris: YES JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! IT"S NOT A DAMN HOTEL!

Cassi: Well that was one thing, but, why is there a basket of apples hanging ominously above your head? *looks up*

Chris*looks up* What? *Is hit in the face by twenty apples. Basket poofs away*

Cassi: What the Fu**? I'm just confused..*Is wearing a red spaghetti strap with black shorts that go down to her knees. Black converse, and her hair was brown, tied into a ponytail. She had bangs to one side of her face, and black sunglasses with red highlights* You okay Chris?

Sable: OMG! are you okay?

Dylan: ...

Caio: *laughs*

Kairi: *In the bathroom*

Chris: WHAT THE FWAK! My hair! *pulls out comb and fixes*

*boat drops off a member, then backs away from the island, facing the person*

Kairi: *walking back from the bathroom, stops dead in her tracks* Woah... Hawt!

Sable: Stekii! Kawaii... (A/N: wow! cute...)

Caio+ Dylan: I wanna touch it.

Cassi+ Chris: ...mm...

Zaidee: *glances* Whatever.

Harrison: woah! she didn't even care.. *smiles a pearly smile at everyone else*

Dylan and Caio: *faint*

Sable: *catches*

Chris: w-welcome our next contestant, Harrison!

Harrison: *is wearing an orange Hollister tee, grey skinny jeans, Brown flip flops, and aviators. His hair was brown, and almost shoulder length. He had a dark, wonderful tan.* What up McLane?

Chris: Nothing much.. You big on entrances?

Harrison: Not much.. *puts on a sweater*

*Blinding light goes away*

Cassi: Hi! I.. Like you tan! *swoons*

Harrison: Oh why thank you!

Zaidee: Mph.

Sable and Kenzi: *squeal and hug*

Harrison: well hi there ladies..

Both: Hi.. Hottison..

Harrison: did you know that I'm hot because I'm GAY! *smiles*

Everyone: O.o

Zaidee: wait, seriously?

Harrison: yep. cus I'm GAY.

cassi: I knew it!

Chris: Mooooving right along here! we have our 8th AND 9th contestant here waiting because we took so long!

Micah: N-nice to b-b-be here..

Mariah: hello everyone!

Dylan and Caio: *wake up*

Everyone: Hello! *everyone moves luggage away and moves to respective places to keep order*

Chris: here we have Mariah, and Micah!

Cassi: Micah looks like he has pubic hair on his head.. *says to Zaidee*

Zaidee: Lets call him P.H. kay? *giggles*

Cassi: *is surprised* okay!

Sable: Nice to meet you mariah!

Harrison: yes, very nice.

Mariah: *looks into Harrison's eyes* Thank you two... *is wearing a large rainbow sweater pullover., blue jeans, and DCs. She had short short hair, and freckles on her face. she was relatively short.*

Kairi: *crosses arms* Mariah, did you know that He's GAY?

Mariah: Uh...

Micah: *walks over to see Caio and Dylan.* Whassup? *he is wearing a blue sweatshirt, green shirt, grey shorts, and nerdy tennis shoes.*

Both: *Take a step back* Nothing much?

Micah: *Smiles an almost freaky smile*

Chris: and here comes contestant 10!

*boat runs out of gas*

Chris: this could take a minute..

*one hour later*

Chris: we finally managed to get the boat here! Please welcome Riley!

Everyone: applauds

Riley: Hey everyone! I'm glad to be here! *walks over to the group.*Chris:

Kenzi: Hey Riley! *obviously crazy at the moment, her pills not yet here.*

Riley: Hey whats your name? *oblivious to her condition*

Kenzi: It's Kenzi... *smiles at him blushing* (A/N: What now KENZO?)

Riley: *Wearing a white tee andjean shorts, with white DCS with a green logo.*

Zaidee + Cassi: Gag me...

Veronica: Hello everyone. *poofs onto the deck*

Everyone: *mouth drops* WTF?

Chris: haha we got you there! *highfives Veronica* no one even noticed her come onto the deck!

Everyone: that was mean! *throws apples at him*

*Veronica was wearing a purple tee with mystery written on it in korean. she was wearing blue skinnys and black Vans.*

Veronica: Well, nice to meet you anyway..

Harrison: Did you know, I'm GAY! *smiles*

Everyone: WE KNOW!

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading part one of TDI Re-mixed!**

**so tell me what you liked, what you hated, and tell me how it could be better! I'm new to the script format, so feel free to help me out! but no flames or just rude comments please!**

**The next 11 are coming up in chapter 2!**

**Chris: We'll see you next time on Total! Drama! Island!**


End file.
